Wash Away
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Katara is thinking...the war did finally end...and was justice served to the person she thinks about everyday? Her mother. Thoughts, talking. Sometimes both can be therapeutic.


**A/N: **Hey again, everyone. This is a one-shot called Wash Away. Very short and sweet... Just a little insight into Katara's mind. This takes place just a little after the war, I'm saying maybe weeks, or so. The italicized print is just the prologue and epilogue. Any questions about it can be left in a review or PM and I will get back to you. Review, enjoy! -Regan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

–

_Katara stood in the shower, letting the cool water run down her body. She imagined the water being her worries, problems, and difficulties, and let them fall to the bottom of the floor, then kicked them into the drain. Subconsciously, she knew this was pointless and these really weren't her worries. But, sometimes it felt good to let go, and just let things....wash away. _

–

Katara stepped out of the bathroom, and into her room. She was dressed in a deep blue nightgown, ready to sleep. It had been a hard day, from running around market, making dinner with Aang, and all the other day to day things she did. But for some odd reason, today seemed harder and more complex.

Sighing, she sat in front of the window that showed the entire nighttime sky. The rest of the gaang was in bed, and she was the only one left. It had been such a long time since she had just been alone. It was time to think...

The roof looked unexpectedly comfortable. She looked into her room, at the sleeping Sokka. They shared a room, since they were the only brother and sister in the gaang. He was snoring, and she knew she then had no need to worry. Taking off her slippers, she stepped carefully onto the mini roof near her window.

The nighttime air swooshed all around her. It smelled fresh, almost like a new beginning. Odd..

She climbed silently onto the larger, and main, roof. The material was rough, and it scratched her naked feet, but she didn't mind. This roof was right above...Toph's room. Not such a good choice. Maybe she'd hear Katara. Oh, well. It wasn't bad that she was up here, right?

Thoughts scrambled into her mind, somehow realizing it was free right now. She had built an emotional barrier to block out everything for awhile. But like all walls, none can last too long.

Katara wondered about many things. Mostly her mom, life now, the war, and all the close times she had with lives, and the gaang. Could one thing have gone wrong, and a life may have ended. But it was no use dwelling on the past...Everything besides her mother left her mind.

Was _that_ what this was all about? It couldn't be....It happened so many years ago, and she never felt like this before. Stress overtook her, and she thought briefly of Aang. Odd...

No, she knew it had to be the war. Yes, it was finally over and she had absolutely nothing to worry about, everything she needed, and all the people who were important to her. But...something was wrong.

Katara realized it was the war and her mother. It was weird that now since the war was over, the bad memories of her mother should be, too. There was finally justice, and her mother laid at peace now. Maybe Katara had grown used to the war, and gotten over the fact that she used to think it'd never end.

But it did. Katara laughed, literally laughed, and tried letting everything go. She needed this. Plus, she never-

"Katara?" a voice came from behind her. Startled, she turned her head around. She had been looking at the stars, but now was staring into the delicate face of Aang.

"Aang? Why are you up?" she asked, politeness seeping deep into her tone.

"Uhm..er. Well...Toph said she heard something, and you were gone, so _I _decided to come up here," he explained. Katara nodded.

"What are _you _doing up here?" he asked. She blushed and patted the spot next to her.

"Thinking, mostly."

"I had to do that, too. Just recently. So many events, all jumbled together...Kinda like...fruit salad," Aang said. Katara laughed and threw herself forward, letting go of her worries.

"Yeah, just like that. I guess it's the fact that my mom can finally rest in peace, I just...never realized it until now. Like an omen or something," she joked. Aang smiled and nodded.

"Except for me, it was the fact that the Avatar has done his deed. And, I think Gyatso would be happy...if he were here," Aang said, stumbling a bit over the last words.

"He would be, Aang. He would be."

"But your mother wouldn't be proud...She'd be so beyond proud, there's no word for it," he finished.

"You think?" She looked at him.

"'Course, it's all thanks to you and Sokka! You actually found me in the iceberg, remember?" Katara giggled.

"Let's _not _go back into the past, but yes. I remember."

"So...tell my young mind. What do you think we can take from this?" Aang's voice was curious, and a hint of youth snuck into it. He hadn't sounded like that in forever. Sometimes bigger responsibilities make one sound older.

"Hm. I'd say that no matter what the past says, we did right. And Gyatso and my mom are resting in peace, Gyatso in you and the closest thing to mother around my neck." Katara held the necklace for a moment.

"That's what I'd say, too. And! Sometimes, people just need to think." They laughed together, letting it all go.

"Why, this was actually kinda awkward," Katara said, blushing.

"Heh. And sometimes people just need to think together," Aang finished, kissing Katara on the lips lightly before leading her inside.

–

_Although you can't wash away problems and worries, sometimes other people can. Katara knew she just needed someone, someone to share her hurt and redemption with. That person just so happened to be Aang. _

–

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I realized I hadn't posted this yet, and I wrote it such a long time ago. LOL. Sorry bout that, guys. I just re-read it, and I kinda like the prologue and epilogue. Seems to fit the story. Well, please review, and tell me what you think. PM, review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**(;**


End file.
